


a little fall of rain

by northerndavvn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKA TRANSFEMININE ASAHI AND ALWAYS-A-GIRL SUGA, F/F, Genderbending, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndavvn/pseuds/northerndavvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen minutes later Suga comes wandering through the rain with a flashlight and an umbrella held overhead, looking like the prettiest sight Asahi’s seen all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little fall of rain

**Author's Note:**

> another little thing from my transfeminine asahi rp blog. i actually get prompts for these, so.

An argument.

That’s how it always started, really. She got into a- rather one sided- argument with her mother and ended up getting kicked out on to the streets, upon which she’d call Suga or Daichi or, in particularly strained circumstances, Nishinoya.

She just- she didn’t  _understand,_ didn’t understand what was so hard to accept that she wasn’t a boy, not really. Didn’t understand why it was such a problem that she was a girl instead.

For once, Asahi was grateful for the rain, even as it soaked through her clothes, chilling her to the bone.

Fifteen minutes later Suga comes wandering through the rain with a flashlight and an umbrella held overhead, looking like the prettiest sight Asahi’s seen all day. She can’t imagine what she herself must look like, sodden and miserable and half-drowned, perched hopelessly on the curb, but the smile that Suga gives her warms her nonetheless. She struggles to her feet and returns the smile, watery and unsteady, but a smile nonetheless.

Without a word Suga moves closer, holding the umbrella over the two of them, and Asahi blinks hard, rubbing water out of her eyes with the back of her hand. It’s not until halfway back to Suga’s house that things really hit her, the gratitude and the anxiety and a slew of other emotions, washing through her and bringing her to a halt, and Suga looks back questioningly, looking almost worried.

"Kou," Asahi says, and it sounds a bit like a whimper and then she’s  _there,_ cold hands cradling the other girl’s cheeks, brows furrowed and eyes squeezed shut as she presses their mouths together once, twice, three times in butterfly-light kisses. It’s inelegant and uncomfortable, but Asahi presses her forehead to Suga’s, eyes still squeezed shut, exhaling, “Thank you.”


End file.
